Bukan Sekedar Buku
by randomtuna13
Summary: Buzz Lightyear tidak pernah terpikir untuk banyak membaca buku. Tapi suatu hari, ia tertarik melihat Jessie yang asyik membaca buku di pojokan kamar Andy. Dan timbul keingintahuannya. Ternyata buku yang dibaca Jessie bukan buku biasa! / Diikutkan dalam #FunFactFanfictionChallenge
**Bukan Sekedar Buku**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Toy Story and any characters in it © Disney/Pixar and crews

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Diikutkan dalam #FunFactFanfictionChallenge

 **Summary :**

Buzz Lightyear tidak pernah terpikir untuk banyak membaca buku. Tapi suatu hari, ia tertarik melihat Jessie yang asyik membaca buku di pojokan kamar Andy. Dan timbul keingintahuannya.

Ternyata buku yang dibaca Jessie bukan buku biasa!

* * *

 **Bukan Sekedar Buku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa hari ini, Buzz Lightyear penasaran dengan sikap aneh Jessie. Mainan berbentuk gadis berkepang dua dengan gaya _cowgirl_ itu sering sekali berkeliaran di rak buku Andy. Padahal Buzz tahu bahwa Jessie tidak pernah suka membaca. Ia juga tidak mengenal buku sewaktu masih menjadi mainan Emily.

Itulah mengapa Buzz menjadi sangat ingin tahu. Andai saja, Jessie hanya sekilas membaca, tentu rasa penasarannya tidak membuncah seperti ini. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu kenapa Jessie begitu tertarik dengan rak buku itu!

.

.

.

"Wah! Jadi begitu, ya!"

Jessie menatap halaman demi halaman buku yang dipegangnya dengan antusias. Bukan dipegang juga sih. Buku itu berukuran nyaris 2 kali lipat tinggi badan Jessie. Buzz mengendap-endap di balik balok-balok kayu dan melihat bahwa mata Jessie berbinar-binar ceria.

 _Sepertinya menarik sekali,_ pikir Buzz. Ia melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang dan berdiri di belakang Jessie.

"Ahem." Buzz berdehem. Jessie memutar kepala dan langsung menyeringai senang.

"Buzz!" katanya. "Ayo kemari. Buku ini menarik sekali!"

Buzz melirik buku itu dengan kesal, seolah salah buku itulah, perhatian Jessie beralih dari dirinya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak suka membaca.."

Tapi, Jessie keburu menarik tangannya dan menyuruh Buzz duduk di sampingnya. "Oh, Buzz. Buku ini keren sekali."

"Apa tentang luar angkasa?" tanya Buzz.

Jessie menggelengkan kepala. "Oh bukan. Ini buku tentang buku."

Buzz mengernyitkan dahi. "E-eh, apa?"

"Lihat." Jessie mengangkat halaman buku itu dengan susah payah untuk memperlihatkan cover depannya. _The Book about Book : Fascinating Fact about Book!_

"Inikah alasan kau begitu senang di rak ini, beberapa hari belakangan?"

Jessie menyeringai. "Yep. Ternyata banyak sekali fakta tentang buku yang belum pernah kuketahui!"

Buzz mendekatkan diri untuk bisa melihat halaman per halaman secara keseluruhan. Tampaknya ia masih belum mengerti, mengapa buku itu begitu menarik bagi Jessie. Mainan _cowgirl_ itu tampaknya mengerti ketidaktertarikan Buzz, jadi dia berdehem.

"Hei, Buzz." Jessie berbisik pelan. "Tahukah kau? Tahun 1939 seorang penulis bernama Ernest Vincent menulis sebuah novel yang berjudul Gadsby dengan jumlah kata sebanyak 50.000. Hal yang tidak biasa adalah bahwa di dalam novel tersebut tidak ada satupun huruf 'e'!"

Di luar dugaan Jessie, Buzz membelalakkan mata. "tanpa huruf 'e'? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

Jessie tersenyum melihat antusiasme Buzz. "Oh, itu namanya _lipogram_."

"Lipo?" Buzz memasang mimik lucu. "Maksudmu.. lemak?"

Jessie mencibir. "Bukan. Lipogram itu gaya menulis karangan dengan menghindari huruf tertentu."

"Tapi, itu 'kan sulit?"

"Oh, ya. Tapi ada yang sudah pernah melakukannya." Jessie membalik-balik halaman bukunya. "Ini dia. _Gyles Brandreth menulis ulang Hamlet dengan langgam lipogram tanpa menggunakan huruf 'i', misalnya pada kutipan 'To be or not to be, that's the query'._ Lihat!"

Buzz melihat pada halaman yang dimaksud dan berdecak kagum. "Wah, tidak heran kau betah duduk seharian di sini, Jessie."

Jessie mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat. "Apa kau mau tahu fakta unik lainnya?"

Buzz tertawa menggoda. "Itu siasatmu agar bisa berdekatan denganku 'kan?"

Jessie mengerucutkan bibir. "Huh! Aku 'kan hanya ingin berbagi pengetahuan. Tidak mau, ya sudah!"

"Aku mau kok." Buzz menyeringai puas melihat kekesalan Jessie. "Jadi, Nona, ada fakta lain yang bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

Otot bibir Jessie bereaksi membentuk senyuman. "Tentu Tuan Lightyear."

.

.

.

Jessie menunjuk halaman buku. "Tahu tidak? William Shakespeare penemu pertama kata 'hurry'."

"Shakespeare, si Pujangga yang disukai Barbie itu?" Buzz membulatkan mata. "Dia nyata ya?"

Jessie tertawa meremehkan. "Ya ampun. Tentu saja. Dia 'kan pujangga kesukaan Ibu Andy, Buzz."

Buzz tertawa. "Kupikir Shakespeare itu mainan keluaran terbaru."

"Lihat, ada lagi kata yang diciptakan Shakespeare." Jessie membalik halaman. " _William Shakespeare juga menemukan kata-kata berikut ini : boredom, disgraceful, hostile, money's worth, obscene, puke, perplex, on purpose, shooting star, dan sneak. Sebelum kata-kata ini ditemukan oleh Shakespeare, orang-orang sebelum zamannya harus berbicara tanpa menggunakan kata-kata tersebut._ "

"Wah, Shakespeare ini berjasa sekali ya untuk perkembangan bahasa Inggris?" Buzz menyimpulkan. Jessie memandangnya bangga, seolah Buzz telah berhasil belajar banyak karena dirinya.

"Iya. Karyanya-karyanya masih hidup hingga sekarang." Jessie menelusuri halaman buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Lihat, kudengar Andy akan mementaskan salah satu drama Shakespeare di akhir tahun nanti."

"Oh ya?" Buzz ikut melihat halaman yang dibuka Jessie. "Yang mana?"

Jessie meringis dan hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku hanya menguping."

"Huh." Buzz mencibir. Ia masih memandangi halaman buku. "Oh! Coba dengar ini Jessie! _Jonathan Swift menulis sebuah buku klasik berjudul Gulliver's Travels sebelum aliran Science Fiction (sci-Fi) muncul. Di dalam novel ini ia menulis mengenai dua bulan yang mengitari planet Mars. Ia menggambarkan ukuran dan kecepatan orbitnya. Yang mengejutkan adalah bahwa Swift menulisnya seratus tahun sebelum hal ini kemudian dijelaskan oleh para ahli astronomi._ Hebat sekali ya!"

Jessie tersenyum. "Ia menulis buku tentang luar angkasa, sebelum seseorang yang kukenal meneriakkan 'Menuju Tak Terbatas dan Melampauinya!'."

Buzz merengut. "Hei, itu 'kan _setting_ -an awalku sebelum aku di- _reset_."

"Masih terdengar lucu." Jessie terkikik. "Aku tidak bosan menyuruh Woody menceritakan soal itu."

"Lebih konyol _chip_ suara Woody, tahu!" Buzz berdehem dan menirukan suara cempreng Woody. " _Ada ular di sepatuku!"_

"Hei!" Jessie melambaikan tangan, seolah tidak kuat tertawa. "Jangan mengejeknya."

"Memang lucu kok." Buzz menyanggah. Ia menarik buku itu lebih dekat. "Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan membaca buku ini."

Jessie menyeka matanya. "Oke."

.

.

.

"Oh, lihat bab ini." Jessie memekik senang. "Ini kumpulan fakta tentang bahasa."

"Loh, kupikir ini buku tentang buku." Buzz mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lihat ini. _Buku dan Literatur tidak bisa dipisahkan dari bahasa yang menjabarkannya. Tanpa bahasa, tentunya buku dan literature yang ada sekarang tidak ada maknanya. Bahasa merupakan fondasi dari sebuah buku._ Tuh! Jadi, pantas saja ada fakta-fakta tentang bahasa di buku ini."

Jessie membalik halaman. Ia menemukan sebuah ilustrasi yang menggambarkan seekor rubah berwarna coklat melompati anjing yang tengah berbaring malas. Buzz membaca kutipan di bawah gambar itu. " _Berikut adalah penggambaran dari suatu_ pangram _yang sangat terkenal yaitu : The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. Pangram ini digunakan dalam sistem komputer untuk menunjukkan visualisasi font._ "

Jessie ikut melihat ilustrasi itu. "Eh, memangnya pangram itu apa?"

Buzz menunjuk kalimat lain di bawah kutipan yang baru saja ia baca. "Pangram adalah kalimat yang memakai semua huruf dalam alfabet."

"Oh, iya ya. Jika dilihat-lihat _The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog_ memang memakai semua huruf dalam alfabet." Jessie berdecak kagum. "Hebat sekali yang bisa menemukan kalimat itu."

"Benar." Buzz menyetujui. Ia melihat ke halaman di sebelahnya. "Oh lihat ini. " _The sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick" disebut sebagai toughest tongue twister. Anda bisa mencobanya._ Coba kau katakana kalimat ini, Jessie."

"Itu mudah." Jessie berdehem. "The sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick. Gampang 'kan?"

Buzz mencibir. "Kurang cepat. _Tongue Twister_ harusnya diucapkan dengan secepat mungkin. Kalo bisa sampai lidahmu terbelit."

"Oke!" Jessie menarik napas. "The sixth sick—sick—sheik's—sheep—kok susah!"

"Kau sombong, sih." kata Buzz menggoda. "Tandai halaman ini. Kita uji pada Woody nanti."

Mata Jessie berbinar. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Ide bagus. Kita suruh dia mengatakannya di depan Bo Beep."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Woody sudah naksir mainan gadis penggembala itu sejak lama. Pasti seru jika Woody salah tingkah di depan Bo Beep. Buzz dan Jessie tertawa puas.

.

.

.

"Oh, ya, Jess. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Buzz menggeser duduknya. Jessie mendongak dan melemparkan tatapan _oke-tanya-saja_. Mainan _space-ranger_ itu berdehem gugup. "Jika kau sudah beberapa hari duduk di sini, apa kau hanya membaca buku ini?"

Jessie mengedikkan bahu. "Iya. Karena ada beberapa bagian yang harus kubaca hingga berulang-ulang sampai aku mengerti. Kau tahu, dulu Emily tidak punya satupun buku di kamarnya selain buku pelajaran."

Buzz mendengar nada sedih di akhir kalimat Jessie. "Oh, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada Emily, Jessie. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Buzz." Jessie tersenyum. Buzz bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Jadi, masih adakah bagian yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya. Jessie tampak berpikir-pikir sebentar sebelum menjentikkan jari. Mainan _cowgirl_ itu membuka-buka halaman untuk beberapa lama sebelum sampai di halaman yang dimaksud.

"Oh, ini dia." Jessie menggeser bukunya. Buzz mendekat untuk membaca halaman yang ditunjuk Jessie.

" _Kalimat berikut mengandung berturut-turut 7 kata indentik, namun masih dapat dimengerti "It is true for all that that that that that that that refers to is not the same that that that that refers to." (= It is true for all that, that that "that" which that "that" refers to is not the same "that" which that "that" refers to.)_ " Buzz melongo. "Wah, rumit benar."

"Aku masih belum memahami masalah ini." Jessie mendesah sedih.

Buzz kembali membaca kalimat itu. Dua sampai tiga kali hingga ia mengangguk-angguk. Matanya bersinar-sinar. "Oh, ini cukup mudah."

"Mudah?" Jessie berkata dengan sangsi.

"Oh ya, sini kutunjukkan." Buzz memandang sekitar dan akhirnya menemukan selembar robekan kertas dari buku tulis Andy dan sebuah crayon berwarna ungu. "Lihat ini. Pertama kita tuliskan kalimat ini : _It is true for all that that that that that that that refers to is not the same that that that that refers to._ "

Jessie memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Buzz menulis kalimat-kalimat meskipun mainan _space-ranger_ itu agak kesulitan memegang crayon yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Nah, ini dia." kata Buzz setelah kalimat itu sudah ditulis. "Lalu, tambahkan tanda koma untuk memudahkan kau memahami kalimat ini."

Kalimat itu berubah menjadi : _**It is true for all that, that that "that" which that "that" refers to is not the same "that" which that "that" refers to.**_ Jessie memandangi kalimat itu dengan seksama.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," akunya malu-malu. Buzz tersenyum.

"Jika diartikan, kurang lebih maknanya adalah : Memang benar bagi semua itu, bahwa 'itu'nya itu yang mana 'itu' merujuk tidak sama dengan 'itu' yang mana 'itu' merujuk."

"Errr.. bisa diperjelas lagi, Buzz?" Jessie memandang Buzz.

"Artinya kata 'that' dalam kalimat itu memiliki fungsi yang berbeda-beda. Ada _that_ yang berfungsi sebagai kata benda, ada juga _that_ yang berfungsi sebagai kata sambung."

Jessie masih tampak tidak yakin bahwa ia mengerti. Buzz mendekatkan buku yang terbuka tadi dan menunjuk sebuah kalimat di bawahnya. "Lihat ini."

Jessie mulai membaca. " _Terdapat satu kalimat dengan pola serupa yang dapat membantu kita memahami kalimat yang terdapat pada fakta ini._ Oh ada yang lainnya, Buzz. Kenapa aku bisa melewatkannya, ya?"

Buzz dan Jessie membaca bersama-sama. " _It is true, despite everything you say, that this word to which this word refers is not the same word to which this word refers._ "

Untuk sesaat ada keheningan sebelum Jessie bersorak. "Wah! Aku mengerti!"

Buzz tersenyum, ikut senang bahwa Jessie juga bisa belajar darinya. Bukan hanya dia yang belajar dari Jessie. Bukankah itu gunanya belajar bersama?

"Bagaimana jika nanti kita ajak Bo Beep dan Woody belajar bersama kita tentang ini semua?" Buzz mengusulkan. Jessie tampak bingung.

"Kenapa harus mengajak Bo Beep?" Jessie terperangah, sebelum ia menemukan jawabannya. "Oh!"

Buzz menyeringai seolah membenarkan apapun yang dikira Jessie. Keduanya bertatapan. Dan perlahan tersenyum sembari mengulangi satu kalimat dengan perlahan. " _The sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick._ "

Memang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan serunya berlajar sambil menjahili! Hihi!

.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Sumber referensi:**

Wikipedia

blognya imadiana

blognya namenk-namenk

wordpressnya nikodemusoul

beberapa web yang saya lupa, addressnya dimana .-.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Sempat bingung mikirin fakta apa yang sebaiknya diangkat sebagai tema challenge kali ini x'D

Akhirnya ketemu juga huehehe

Kali ini saya make karakter dari fandom Toy Story, karena saya liat fik berbahasa Indo di sana minim banget :''3 Sempat kepikiran make fandom HP dan PJO, tapi entah kenapa malah tertarik meramaikan fandom ini :')

Thanks untuk penyelenggara event yang sekali lagi membantu author belajar banyak XD

Apa lagi yak? Semoga informasinya bisa bermanfaat.

Btw, kalo ada yang masih bingung bisa cek langsung ke web penyedia referensi. Atau tanya saya juga boleh XD

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
